Holly
Background Holly's life is devoid of any kind of real trauma or tragedy unlike her two closest friends and teammates Marek and Malik. She was raised in Kumogakure by her family and enrolled in the ninja academy at age five. She graduated the academy early in just under a year and so was the youngest genin in her class. She was very introvertd as a child and just a tad on the shy side but this changed when she met Malik and Marek. The three were teamed together by their teacher and became as close of friends as their personalities would allow them to be. Holly was the youngest on her team but also the one to defuse the situation when her two friends fought. Holly has had to remind them on several occasions that she is quite capable of taking care of herself, usually in very painful ways. Despite these "lessons" both boys will still give her a hard time no matter how often she "educates them". Personality Holly is generally soft spoken but more than capable of raising hell when given reason. She has a nasty temper that flares up when she feels that she, her friends, or her family are being slighted. She was shy as child but walks the other path as an adult. She is very kind and never says a bad thing about anyone or anything unless they or it have personally slighted her. Appearance Holly has long straight dirty blonde hair wich she wears down on most occassions. She wears winged greaves and winged bracers on both her wrist and lower thighs. Her plat4ed metal boots are knee high and she wears an old tattered red scarf round her waist. Holly has green eyes and wears a single silver stud in her right. ear. Abilities *'Strength:' Holly is strong for a girl and is able to hold her own against most human opponents but may require help with anyone more than one rank above her. *'Chakra:' Holly has an enormous amount of chakra and amazing chakra control. To watch some of the techniques she could perform as a child that some adults could not manage you would be speechless. She has the largest chakra reserve on her team and the second best chakra control. She does show the most proficiency with nature manipulation on her squad though. As an adult she has been shown able to create and combine two chakra natures at once in her most powerful move the Storm Hydra technique. *'Stamina:' Holly has a very high amount of stamina. She is able to keep on fighting for significantly longer than most people her size. This is likely due to her training with Malik while still young and maintaining this routine throughout her adult life. *'Speed:' Holy's best tactical advantage is her speed both stationary speed as well as her movement speed. She has the reflexes to dodge all but the fastest moving objects and can outrun anyone from her original class in the academy. Relationships Holly is still close to her childhood friend Malik and visits him as often as he will surface from his never ending research. She will occasionally drag him out of his lab stating that its not healthy spending all your time down here. You need sunlight and fresh air. Holly misses her other teammate Marek and often wonders where he is. (When word of his doings is not coming down through ANBU that is.)